


Evicted

by VStarlight



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Rated T for language, beej is like lydias chaotic older brother you cant change my mind, beetleb@bes dni, bj is a sweary guy, kinda sad, mention of the maitlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VStarlight/pseuds/VStarlight
Summary: Beej is leaving and Lydia is sad
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Evicted

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am because im sad that beetlejuice is getting kicked out of the winter garden :(

She didn't understand why he was leaving. We're things not going as well as she had thought? Did something happen with the other members of the family? What if it was something  _ she _ did? What if he's tired of her? What if, what if, what if-

"Lydia, you okay? You were kinda zoning out there for a sec." He was standing awkwardly beside her bed.

"I'm fine BJ," she sighed and picked at her cuticles. "I just don't want you to go. Again." She could feel tears forming in her eyes and blinked hard to get rid of them. 

"I know Scarecrow." He put his hand up as if to pat her on the shoulder but stopped and just held it midair, uncertain about what to do. After a beat, he dropped his hand to his side. "Look, kid, there're a lot of people who aren't my biggest fans. And right now one of 'em wants to kick my emotional ass. So he's," he paused, taking a moment to find the right words. "Evicting me."

"When do you have to leave?" She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know, but she asked him anyway.

He shrugged. "I don't really have control over that, I'll probably be booted outta here as soon as all the paperwork is finished." Lydia nodded, trying to hide her tears behind her hair.

He sat on the bed next to her and fussed with his coat sleeves.

"Lydia, no matter what the fuck happens I'm not gonna forget you, ever. You're like a little sis to me, and even if I don't get to see it, I know you'll kick so much ass even after I'm gone." 

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his jacket. 

"God, I am so glad I made you wash this right now." Her voice was muffled and brittle, but he could tell she was smiling. He hugged her back, his chin resting on the top of her head. “I'll miss you a lot BJ.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling back from the hug. “I’m gonna go see how bad I can scare the Maitlands, as a parting gift, y’know?” he shot her finger guns before stepping out of her room. 

If anyone asked no, she didn't cry herself to sleep that night, she was very emotionally stable right now and everything was _fine_. 

The next morning, she woke up to find a very familiar striped coat with a haphazardly written and misspelled letter on top. 

**_‘hey Lyds, thot u mite like this. just a lil thing to remember me by. if u dont like it u can thro it out, i wont be angrey._ **

**_\-- yuor best pal Beetlejuice'_ **

  
She wore it to school that day even if it didn't go with her dress, there was no way she’d be forgetting about him any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want to help Beetlejuice the Musical stay at the Winter Garden or be able to find a new theater, please check out this petition!  
> [ #SaveBeetlejuice ](https://www.change.org/p/shubert-organization-save-beetlejuice-the-musical)


End file.
